The Phantomhive Sister
by gracechey
Summary: Ciel has thought that his older sister, Raven, has been dead for the past 2 years. He hasn't seen a trace of her since they were separated after they were taken. But suddenly he isn't so sure. How will the manor change with the addition of the Phantomhive sister? More importantly, how will Sebastian change? First time writer but I really hope you enjoy it! Will update when I can!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A young boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive sat at a large desk, sorting through a number of stacks of paper work that he needed to fill out and sign. After multiple hours of browsing Ciel found that he could no longer focus on the words in front of him, throwing down the stack he was holding he called, "Sebastian, come."

Within seconds a series of quiet knocks were on the door before a black-clad butler opened the door before walking directly in front of the desk to bow to his master.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

The boy sighed and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Something has been weighing on my mind."

Sebastian brought his eyebrows together slightly in confusion before letting Ciel continue speaking. "I've never told you this before because I thought nothing would occur relating to this. But lately my thoughts have changed."

Sebastian then became even more confused at the thought of there being something important about his master that _he didn't know._ "Eh? What would that be, master?"

Ciel sighed again before opening his eyes to look at his butler.

"I have an older sister, you weren't informed of this because I assumed that she was long dead. But lately I've had this nagging feeling that she's still alive."

 _Now_ _ **that's**_ _something new._ Sebastian thought. Ciel then continued. "Which is where you come in. I would like you to go and find her, then bring her back here."

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Not really. I know that the last time I saw her, we were both at a place that had a multitude of cells and was somewhat close to where you found me. We were separated when I was taken to be sacrificed. You should find her or some type of lead at least from that information, correct?"

Sebastian smirked, "Of course."

"Good. Then go now. I expect this to be done as soon as possible."

The butler bowed, "I shall be back before supper."

He then turned and went to walk out the door when he paused. He turned around and spoke, "May I have your sister's name before I go, sir?"

"Raven. Her name is Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sebastian found the place his master described fairly quickly. Which isn't surprising. Soon enough he found himself walking down a very dimly lit corridor with cells on either side after quickly _disposing_ of anyone who tried to stop him. He caught sight of a man standing guard outside of the last cell on the right side of the corridor. The guard did not hear Sebastian until he was only feet away. Before the man had time to even yell, Sebastian had already thrown a dinner knife into the man's skull.

He then peered into the small cell, his breath catching slightly when he caught sight of what looked like a woman sitting in the corner. From what he could make out, the woman was very pale with new and fading bruises here and there with dull looking black hair that looked similar to Ciel's but without life. She was sitting with her head resting against the hard, stone wall, her hair falling in front of her face. She was wrapped up in a very dirty white sheet, but Sebastian could find no clothing to speak of.

He broke the lock off the door causing it to open with a loud squeak. The sound caused the girl to stir and look in the direction of the door. He could see her face now. Her face was just as pale as the rest of her body, her eyes a dull looking blue, but Sebastian knew once she had proper nourishment and care that they would be the same bright blue as his master's. All in all, and despite her obvious signs of abuse and neglect, she was probably the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his long life, and that's saying something.

He started to walk over to her slowly, as to not scare her. Her eyes following his every move as he approached her. Once he was close enough, he kneeled down in front of her and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face to get a better look at her. She moved one of her hands out from under the sheet she was covered with and rose it up to pin of the Phantomhive insignia on Sebastian's coat jacket and said, "Phantomhive..." very quietly to herself. With that, Sebastian snapped out of whatever daze he was in and gave the women a polite smile and bowed his head.

"That's right, my lady. I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive household. My master requested that I retrieve you and bring you back to the manor. Now, what is your name, my lady?"

"Raven...Raven Phantomhive."

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady." Sebastian said as he helped Raven to her feet. Once she was standing, she used one hand to hold up the sheet and the other to rub one of her blue eyes. He took note of her height, she only came to his chest. He took the hand that wasn't holding the sheet and brought it up to his lips. "It's very nice to meet you too, Mister Sebastian." Raven said as he placed her hand back down. Sebastian's smile grew slightly.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, would you like to depart, my lady?"

"Okay.."

Sebastian then picked Raven up bridal-style and quickly made his way back to the Phantomhive Estate.

 **A/N: I finally got internet at my house so I'll be able to update! Which, I'll probably do every few days or so since I have the first few chapters pre-written. I really appreciate your reviews and checking out my story and I really hope you guys are enjoying it! I know the chapters are short but I'll try and work on it I promise. I love you guys and I hope you have a lovely day/evening! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sebastian made his way through the halls of the manor swiftly avoiding the three useless servants as he went. Raven sat in his arms silently with her head resting on his shoulder, looking forward. The butler stopped outside of Ciel's study and asked for permission to enter, due to the female in his arms he could not knock. A slightly annoyed, "Come in," sounded from the other side of the door. Raven reached one of her hands down and opened the door since Seabstian's hands were full. Once the door was fully open, Raven caught sight of Ciel at his desk, still doing the paperwork from earlier. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Ciel..." in surpise.

That made Ciel look up from his papers. His breath caught as Sebastian sat Raven on her feet a few feet in front of Ciel's desk. "R-Raven...!" Ciel sprung out of his chair, tossing his "heartless little earl" act out the window completely. He ran around the desk and threw his arms around Raven's waist and buried his face in her stomach.

"You'll get your clothes dirty..." Raven said as she used one hand to run her fingers through Ciel's hair. "I don't care about my clothes right now." Ciel responded. A large smile appeared on Raven's face, catching Sebastian off guard (in a good way) as she had barely had any exression on her face since he found her. "Well if that's the case.." With that she nudged Ciel off of her, sat on the ground, and yanked Ciel into her arms. Her left hand resting on his back and her right hand on the back of Ciel's head. She then buried her face into his neck and clung to him as though he would disappear if she loosened her grip.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Both being glad that the other was alive and trying to fit 2 years worth of love into a single hug. Raven pulled away slightly a put her hands on either side of Ciel's face to get a better look at him, "You're still as precious as I remember." She said, causing a small smile and a bright blush to appear on Ciel's face. That was when Ciel noticed that she was naked except for a sheet. He then quickly reverted back to his usual self. "U-um, Sebastian please get my sister bathed and in proper clothing. Once you've done that bring her back here and bring us some tea."

"Right away, young master." Sebastian bowed and reached his hand out for Raven to take. She gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I've really missed you, little man." Then she took Sebastian's and started to walk out the door. Before they left, Ciel stopped then by saying, "Raven! I've uh... really missed you, too..." Raven smiled at him before continuing to walk out with Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sebastian and Raven made it to Raven's old room only minutes later. It was just as she remembered it, something she found extremely odd. Considering she remembered her home burning to ashes only 2 years before. Having a replica of the house built is one thing, but having every single detail of every room is a _completely_ different thing altogether. _'My journal on my bed where I left it...The family photo on my nightstand...Ciel's drawing on my desk... How is this even possible?'_ As she was thinking, Raven tried to keep the surprise on her face to a minimum. Sebastian interrupted her thoughts, "My lady, would you like to be left alone, or would you like my assistance in helping you bathe and dress?"

"You may assist me. I'm quite dingy, so you may be able to to clean me more effectively than I could alone. And I haven't worn clothes in quite some time. So, yes, your assistance would be greatly appreciated." She gave him a smile which he eagerly returned. Then he opened the door to the bathroom and held it open for her. He walked in behind her and shut the door. She sat on a stool a few feet away from the tub while Sebastian started preparing her bath. Once it was filled, Sebastian turned the water off and stepped away from the tub. Raven stood and dropped her sheet to the ground. She walked over to the tub a lowered herself into it, Sebastian's eyes never left her.

 _'I never thought I would find my mate under these circumstances. Nor did I think she would be human. Although...she is quite a beautiful human.'_

He quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and rolled up his sleeves. He then scooted the stool so that it was beside the bath tub. Raven was sat in the tub with her knees brought up to her chest with her hands folded on top of her knees. Sebastian ran his eyes over her body one last time, feeling like a child aboout to receive candy, before he got a sponge and put some soap on it. He rested one hand on her shoulder lightly as he ran the sponge up and down her back, having to use slight pressure to remove the grime and dirt. He then scrubbed her shoulders, neck, and her arms.

"My lady, I need to wash your legs and your front. If you would, please put your legs down."

"Alright."

She slid her legs down the bottom of the tub to straighten them and put her arms to her sides. Sebastian scooted his stool over so he could lift one of her legs up to run the sponge over it. As he washed her, he subtly admired the different aspects of her body. Her pale skin, slender legs, slim but curvy body, well-endowed chest. Her long black hair, bright blue eyes, pink lips, and button nose. She seemed to be deep in thought with a far away look in her eyes. He supposed he could have done _a lot_ worse. He had never found any human woman attractive, and he thought female demons' appearances were only mildly impressive. But his mate was _perfect,_ but maybe he was just being biased.

He finished with her right leg and put it back into the water before he started on her left leg. After he was done with her legs, he put his stool back where it was before and started washing her chest, his eyes flashing pink while doing so. His eyes had turned pink multiple times in the time he was washing her, but she didn't seem to notice. He quickly washed her stomach and her hair before rinsing the sponge putting it off to the side, and pulling the plug out of the drain of the tub. He got up off the stool and dried his hands. He picked up a clean, white towel from the counter top and turned around to see Raven standing in the tub, wringing out the excess water from her hair.

He couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. Her skin was glistening with water and he could see her curves more clearly. She finished wringing out her hair just as Sebastian walked up to her and started drying her body with the towel and then dried her hair. He gently took her hand and helped her out of the tub and then led her back into her bedroom. He released her hand and retreated to her closet to get her clothing. He got her a black corset and underwear and a blue and black sleeveless dress.

He set the clothes on the bed except for the corset and said, "May I?" She nodded and turned around. she rested a hand on his shoulder as she stepped into the corset. He pulled it up and started tightening the strings, trying to be as gentle as possible. He could tell it was somewhat difficult for her breathe due to her not being used to corsets as she used to be. After he was done, he gave her a few minutes to adjust and breathe. She put on the underwear and and grabbed the dress herself, stepped into it, and pulled it up.

"Will you fasten it for me?"

"Of course, my lady."

He tightened the strings, similar to the corset, then tied them. She walked over to her vanity and picked up her hairbrush. She put it through her hair roughly, attempting to get 2 years worth of tangles out of it. After a few moments of struggling, she felt Sebastian slowly take the brush out of her hand and started brushing her hair himself. He was being gentle, but somehow managed to get all of the tangles out. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you very much, Mister Sebastian." He smiled back at her and replied, "You're very welcome, my lady."

She took the brush back from him and brushed her hair so it parted in the middle. Then she braided the front strands on either side of her face and pinned them back with a clip decorated with black and blue diamonds. She felt her chair being pulled back, Sebastian kneeled in front of her and lifted her left foot. He slipped a black heel shoe onto her foot before doing the same to her right foot. He ran a hand up her leg for only a few inches before getting up. The action went unnoticed by Raven, she just smiled and thanked him. He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet.

They walked together back to Ciel's study. As usual, Sebastian knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. They did so and they saw Ciel sitting at his desk with a chess board set up. Raven grinned and let go of Sebastian's hand, not realizing she had been holding it the entire walk. Sebastian was disappointed that she had let go of his hand, but didn't show it on his face. He cleared his throat and both siblings turned to look at him. He bowed and said, "If you'll excuse me, I will go retrieve some refreshments."

He walked out of the room and shut the door gently. Raven looked back to Ciel and smiled, and he eagerly smiled back.

"Would you play a game of chess with me, sister?"

"You know I will."

They started playing, and a few short minutes later, Sebastian came into the room with a cart of tea and cookies. He pushed the cart beside the desk and began pouring the two cups of tea and putting the cookies onto a plate. He places them beside Raven and Ciel, but they didn't pause in their game. They continued and talked with each other and laughed. A few minutes later, Ciel was astonished when his sister announced her win. He sighed and rested his cheek against his hand and said, "How do you always beat me?" She laughed and lovingly ruffled his hair as she said, "Because I'm your big sister, it's my job to beat you at games." Ciel chuckled and picked up his tea, sipping from it. She picked up a cookie and started nibbling off of it. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she ate the cookie.

"Oh, Ciel I have a question."

Ciel kept his lip on his teacup and hummed, telling her to continue.

"Why do you have a demon on your payroll?"

Ciel choked on his tea.

 **A/N: Happy April Fools Day, guys! I really like this chapter and I hope you do, too! This one's way longer than the previous one which I'm really happy about. This is also the last pre-written chapter but I'll still update as much as possible, and I might ask you guys for some help if I get stuck. Chapter 5 is most of the way written already so it should be up soon! Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing it! I love love love hearing what you guys have to say! And feel free to message me even if you just want to chat or something! I love you guys and I hope you have a good day/evening! 3**

 **-Gracie**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Ciel sputtered as he tried to compose himself, "What are you talking about? Sebastian is completely normal!" Raven smirked amusedly and sipped her tea as she said, "Ciel, you know two things better than anyone: One, that I cannot be easily fooled. And two, it is impossible for you to lie to me. So just tell me one thing," She stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to Ciel, she gave a closed eyed smile as she dug her fist into the top of his head, "Why would you be so _moronic_ as to hand over your soul to a _demon?_ No offense intended, Mister Sebastian. I'm sure you're lovely." Sebastian looked amused despite his shock that Raven figured out his true nature, and that quickly, "None taken, my lady."

"Gah! Will you stop that, woman!? I did it to humiliate the people who caused us to feel the humiliation of being put in a cage and defiled! Wouldn't you have done the same thing!?"

" _Absolutely not._ Do you _honestly_ think that me or even mother and father would want this for you? We'd want you to live a full, happy, and satisfying life without worrying about those _disgusting, pathetic excuses for human beings_ like you deserve. We didn't even want you to become the Guard Dog in the first place. That was supposed to fall on me. There is _nothing_ that me or them wouldn't have done to make sure you had that. Don't you remember what I said to you when they separated us? Did that not get through your head?"

She stopped digging her fist into his head and he looked down, ashamed. He remembered perfectly, it replayed in his head from time to time. He looked up at his sister's face to see unshed tears in her eyes. The scene of their separation played in his head once again.

 _They sat in the corner of the cell. He was sitting in Raven's lap, his head resting on her collarbone. Both were nude, the sheet that Raven had wrapped around the two of them providing the only cover. Raven stroked his hair in a calming manner, and Ciel almost forgot the situation they were in. He momentarily felt like they were back at home, in Raven's bed like they were whenever Ciel would crawl in with her. But they weren't, and he knew that. Raven was humming a soothing tune quietly with her cheek resting against the top of his head. One thing that they were both thankful for. That they still had each other, despite everything, they weren't alone._

 _They heard the eerie creak of the cell door opening. Ciel rose his head, only for it to be pushed back down by Raven. She looked up suspiciously at the men as they walked slowly into the cell. One suddenly took a strong hold of Ciel's arm and yanked him away from his sister. He yelped in fear and tears began to stream down his face as he was thrown over the man's shoulder and carried away._

 _She shot up out of her spot on the floor and ran towards them, making it outside of the cell where he was being carried down the hallway. A guard managed to grab her around the waist, pinning her arms to her stomach. She struggled roughly, but never breaking eye contact with Ciel. She, too, had tears in her eyes._

 _"Ciel!_ _ **Live!**_ _Your life does not have to be this way, nor does it have to end! You have so much to do! So much_ _ **good**_ _to do! Don't let this ruin you! You're such a strong boy! Trust me, Ciel! You can make it through this! I love you so much, Ciel!_ _ **Live!**_ _"_

 _She was thrown back into the cell and the door was slammed shut and locked. She ran towards the bars, trying to look at Ciel. She continued screaming, "_ _ **Live!**_ _" At him. Seconds later, Raven was out of Ciel's sight, but he could still hear her. Her words sparked a new determination within him. He would live. If not for himself, then for her. Weeks later, he did the unthinkable. He made a deal with a demon. Both obeying and doing the opposite of what Raven told him._

Ciel came back to reality and he sighed, "I'm sorry, Raven..." She sighed and sat back down in her seat and pouted, "I suppose it's normal for you to be a _moron._ You are the _little_ brother after all." Ciel blushed and said, "H-Hey!" But he was relieved that they were back to the playful atmosphere that they had minutes before.

"So how did you figure out that Sebastian was a demon?"

"Well, the manor, for one. It's exactly the same. Even the stuff in my room. No one could manage that. Secondly, Sebastian's eyes kept flashing pink while he was bathing me. I don't have any experience with the supernatural, but I like to think that I'm not a fool."

 _'So she did notice.'_ Sebastian thought. Ciel glared subtly at Sebastian before turning his attention back to Raven, "I suppose I can't hide it now. Just _please_ do not tell anyone." Raven rolled her eyes and replied, "I wasn't going to, little brother. Now, would you like to play chess again?" Ciel nodded and set the chess pieces back up. After a few minutes, Sebastian left the room to prepare dinner.

The two siblings continued playing their game of chess. Though, it ended rather quickly, Raven winning once again. Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair, "You beat me again." Raven laughed, pinching his cheek lightly, "You'll beat me sometime, little man." Ciel gave a small smile, but quickly got rid of it when Sebastian came in, announcing that dinner was ready. Ciel sighed again and stood. He offered Raven his hand and she took it, smiling. Though he wasn't showing it at the current moment, Raven could tell that he was happy that she was back. He just didn't want Sebastian to see that.

They walked to the door hand in hand. Sebastian held it open for them, sending a smile their way. Though, to Ciel, it seemed like it was aimed more toward Raven than himself. Ciel scoffed quietly. _'Out of all the people for Sebastian to take interest in, it just_ _ **had**_ _to be Raven.'_ he thought bitterly, not really liking the idea of a demon liking his sister. Right now it seemed like she was oblivious to his feelings, as she returned his smile with just a polite one of her own. Liking her appearance is one thing, something he accidentally made known when he allowed his eyes to flash when bathing her, but love was another thing altogether. So, Ciel decided to worry about it later.

Sebastian shut the door behind them, and trailed behind the two siblings as they chatted on the way to the dining room. He opened the door to the dining room and the other three servants were lined up as usual. They caught sight of Raven, causing them to run up and look at her closely. As in, they leaned very close to her and stared in awe, very much invading her personal space. She smiled at them brightly, finding it more adorable that annoying.

Bard, who was standing behind Mey-Rin and Finny, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth with a smile saying, "Oi, Sebastian! Who's this pretty lady?" Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch slightly in irritation. He pulled the backs of Mey-Rin's and Finny's collars and held them up with a sickly sweet. closed-eyed smile. "This is the young master's older sister, Lady Raven Phantomhive. And you will treat her just as you do the young master. Am I clear?" With that, he dropped the two back to the ground.

Finny kissed Raven's hand excitedly and said, "Hi, Lady Raven! I'm Finny and I'm the gardener!" Raven giggled and curtsied to him. Mey-Rin clumsily curtsied to Raven saying, "I-I'm Mey-Rin, my lady! I-I'm the maid! You look just like young master Ciel, yes you do!" Raven smiled and curtsied, "Thank you, Mey-Rin." Bard then walked up to Raven and kissed her hand, his lips remaining on her hand longer than necessary, in Sebastian's opinion anyway. "I'm Bard, the chef. Pleasure to meet ya, Miss Raven." he said not, releasing her hand. Raven smiled at him and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Bard. And you two, as well." she said, smiling at Mey-Rin and Finny as well.

Bard yelled a surprised, "Gah!" when Sebastian grabbed his collar and lifted him up as he did with Finny and Mey-Rin only moments ago. Bard looked up at him and paled when he looked into Sebastian's angry eyes, which he almost perfectly masked with a smile. "Bardroy, why don't you go do the dishes and _attempt_ to prepare an edible dessert?" Bard thought of the foot high pile of dishes in the sink and groaned to himself. But, he'd rather do dishes than make Sebastian angry any day. So he shuffled sadly to the kitchen after Sebastian dropped him, a storm cloud almost visibly hovering over him.

He then lead Ciel and Raven over to the table, pulling out their chairs and pushing them towards the table. He held Raven's hand gently as he sat her down and gave her smile which she returned. He gave a thorough description of them meal before they started eating mostly in silence. Sometimes Raven would catch Ciel glancing at her, then she would wink or make a mildly amusing face back at him. The atmospere of her home and her little brother's presence quickly making her playful personality arise once again for the first time in 2 years.

Ciel would laugh at his sister, though his laugh was mostly just exhaling out of his nose a little louder than normal, or he would chuckle. Sebastian, who was standing by Ciel, as usual, smiled at Raven's antics. He thought it was cute. They finished dessert, made by Sebastian as Bard had completely failed at cooking, as usual. Sebastian took their dishes and took them to the kitchen, giving a evil smile to Bard, who was not even half way done with the pile of dishes when Sebastian dropped more into the sink.

He walked back into the dining room just as Raven and Ciel began to stand. The three of them began to walk towards the door to prepare for bed when heavy breathing emitted from the doorway leading to the kitchen. They turned and saw a normal Tanaka, looking at Raven as he did Ciel when he first saw him again. Raven smiled and she could feel the slight prick of tears in her eyes. Other than their father, Raven had been the closest to Tanaka. They quickly met in the middle of the room, embracing each other. Tanaka had even lifted her up slightly despite his old age.

"Hey, old man." Raven said. Tanaka sighed loudly in relief and pulled away to look at her, holding her arms in his hands, "It's so good to have you home, my lady." He paused and glanced behind her at Ciel and Sebastian, who were smiling, "The light you brought to the household seems to have returned already." Raven laughed and replied, "I have that effect on people, I suppose." Tanaka pinched her cheek lightly as someone would a child, "That you do, my lady."

Sebastian cleared his throat, causing the two to look at him, "It is time to retire, my lady. Now that you're home, you will have plenty of time to speak with Mister Tanaka." Raven nodded and gave Tanaka one last hug. After they separated, Tanaka deflated back down to the small size he usually is. Raven jumped in surprise and looked to Ciel and said, "Um, has he always done that? Or is this a recent occurrence?" Ciel shrugged casually and said, "It's new to you." and walked out of the door. Raven paused, then shrugged herself, deciding to just accept it. Sebastian offered her his arm as she was walking through the door and she took it with a polite smile.

He led her back to her room and opened the door for her. He then lit the candle by her bed. He knew she preferred to dress herself so he didn't get out a nightgown for her. Instead he bowed to her and said, "I must prepare the young master for bed. Goodnight, Lady Raven, and have pleasant dreams." Raven smiled, something that made Sebastian happier and happier each time she did, and said, "Same to you, Mister Sebastian." He walked out of her room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Raven let out a loud breath. It had been quite an exciting day, after all. She took off her clothes and laid them on the back of a chair by her mirror and went to get a nightgown. A majority of her nightgowns were short, a little above mid thigh, and had spaghetti straps. She remembered that the sleeves and the length of normal nightgown tangled and twisted around her arms and legs, so she opted for those. She picked a red one that had black lace trimming on the top and bottom and slid it over her.

Her bare feet padded across the carpet as she walked to her bed. She dropped down onto it, bouncing for a few seconds afterwards. She looked around her room, then at her bed. She ran a hand over the top of her bed. The soft material of the sheet and comforter both familiar and completely strange to her. Despite her casual attitude throughout the day, it was hard for her to believe that she was home and not sitting in that dark cell. She half expected to wake up and be back there at any moment, like she was dreaming all of this. She sighed again and got under the covers.

As she leaned over to blow out her candle, she realized that she never told Ciel goodnight. Before, she would always give him a hug and a kiss before bed, so why couldn't she start that back up now? She uncovered herself and padded over to the door after picking up her small candle to light her way through the now dark hallways. She opened Ciel's door quietly. She saw Sebastian buttoning up Ciel's night shirt, but he looked up when she came in. Upon seeing Sebastian look up, Ciel did himself. He raised an eyebrow at Raven and she said, "I didn't get to tell you goodnight."

So, she set her candle down on table and walked over to Ciel, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly. She leaned her head back slightly and kissed his cheek then tapped her own cheek with a smile. Ciel scoffed, but kissed her cheek anyway. She released him and said, "Sweet dreams, Ciel." Ciel flopped down on his bed, facing away from her, most likely hiding a blush and mumbled, "You too, sister." Raven got up and turned to see a grinning Sebastian. She giggled, the sound making Sebastian's ears perk up, and said, "Do you want one too, Mister Sebastian?" Sebastian chuckled and said playfully, "I wouldn't be opposed to it, Lady Raven."

She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then she decided to hop on Ciel's bed to give him another kiss on the cheek, making sure to make it louder than necessary with a "Mwah!", if nothing than to embarrass him further. She cuddled him for a moment saying, "I love you, Ciel." He sighed in fake annoyance and said, "I love you, too. Now would you go to bed already, woman!?" Raven giggled and got up, picking her candle back up before walking out the door she glanced at Sebastian, "Goodnight again, Mister Sebastian." He smiled at her and said, "And goodnight to you, too, my lady."

Raven made her way back to her room and got back in bed. After covering herself, she leaned over and blew out the candle, effectively covering the room in darkness. She laid down and sighed, closing her eyes. It took about a half hour for sleep to take her.

It was the early hours of the morning, long before the sun was due to rise. And as Sebastian's strolled the halls of the manor, he found himself outside Raven's door. Unable to resist, he quietly opened the door, stepped in, and shut it back. He walked to Raven's bedside and looked down at her. His expression softened at the sight of her sleeping face and he trailed the back of his fingers softly down the side of her face.

She was having a nightmare, that much he could tell. She wasn't making any noise, tossing and turning, or giving any of the normal signs of a nightmare. To anyone else, it would seem she was sleeping peacefully, only a slight scrunch of her nose telling otherwise. But, Sebastian could sense her distress, and he swept his hand over the side of her face once more, causing Raven's face to relax as the nightmare disappeared.

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss the corner of Raven's mouth gently before leaning back up. He gazed at her face for a few seconds more and sighed quietly. Then, he walked back out of the room just as quietly as he came. He straightened his tie and his tail coat. _'It's decided.'_ he thought. He was going to tell Raven about their connection soon, he didn't quite know when, but it would be soon. He continued his walk through the manner and started on his daily duties.

It was time to prepare for the next day.

 **A/N: And here's Chapter 5! It was extra long which I hope is a good thing. We've got some cute sibling moments, Raven and Tanaka's reunion, some flirty Sebastian, some slightly flirty Raven, a little bit of jealous Sebastian because, come on, who doesn't love jealous Sebastian? I tried to make this chapter as interesting as I could and I hope I succeeded. So after this chapter I'm going to start with the actual Black Butler story line, it will mostly be based off of the manga. I want Raven to find out about her being Sebastian's mate soon, but I don't know when it should be. I don't want to wait a long time so I was thinking after Madame Red's funeral, but if you guys have any better ideas than feel free to share them with me and I might change my mind! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and have a good day/night! Love you guys! 3**


End file.
